


Taste of Ramen(Cup Noodles) Older!Prompto x Fem!Reader [Oneshot]

by FinalFantasyXVNut



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Prompto Argentum - Freeform, Prompto x reader, Reader Incert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFantasyXVNut/pseuds/FinalFantasyXVNut
Summary: It was lunch time and, the reader was starving. They couldn't believe that they completely forgot about eating lunch.  To fix their hunger pangs for some food, they got up and headed to the kitchen and took out their favorite cup noodles and cooked them in the microwave so their belly was satisfied.The captain of the Crownsguard was coming home from work to relax with them. They went over to give them some cuddles till he smelled something divine coming from their lips.The reader was in for a real snuggle and make out session~





	Taste of Ramen(Cup Noodles) Older!Prompto x Fem!Reader [Oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momokitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokitty/gifts).



[Name] had a pretty eventful day, playing one of your favorite video games as the sun was about to disappear behind the hills overlooking your home. When you were about to finish off the one level you were playing on your Playstation 4, your stomach started growling.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to eat lunch.." [Name] shook her head, as she paused her game, stretched and stood up to head to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She reached into the top cabinet and looked through your assortment of Cup Noodles. "Hmm, what Cup Noodles am I craving tonight? Shrimp, Chicken, Beef.."

[Name]'s stomach gurgled in response. You then giggled as you reached for the Beef Cup Noodles(made with real Behemoth meat!). "Beef it is then~." You took the plastic seal off the top of the cup and went over to the sink and put some water on the noodles. Then you takes the cup to the microwave and puts the timer on 3 minutes.

You leaned against the counter, as you waited for your Cup Noodles to finish heating up. A beep-beep from the microwave letting you know it was done heating up. You carefully reached for the hot cup with a hand mitten, as you placed it on the counter in front of her, taking out a fork and taking it back to the couch with you.

You came back to the comfort of your couch as you started eating, looking at ypur phone beside you as a text buzzed on the lockscreen. It was your boyfriend Prompto, the captain of the Crownsguard.

She placed her Cup Noodles on the table in front of you and went to answer the text message, big smile on your face.

[Name]: Hey Prom~

Prompto: "Hey!! You doing okay [Name]?"

[Name]: "Heh heh yeah, I'm doing okay. Just eating some Cup Noodles since I was too distracted by a video game, to notice what time it was."

Prompto: "Oh, that's a bummer. Say, I'll be there in 10 minutes. You mind saving me a bite till then?"

[Name]: "Depends on how quickly you walk into the door Prom~"

Prompto: "Ooh, how dare you~. Alright, its a promise! See you then! <33"

[Name]" See you then!"

[Name] then unpaused the game and continued playing till your boyfriend came home. You heard the 'kweh!' of a Chocobo outside the doorway, as you took another bite of your Cup Noodles, as you heard the sound of keys jingling and the lock clicked as Prompto entered.

[Name] smiled as you heard your boyfriend take off his shoes and jacket by the door, his footsteps walking towards you, as he comes around to the front of the couch as he sat down next to [Name] wrapping his arm around you affectionately.

He gives a quick peck on the cheek as he looks down at the cup noodles in your hands. He gives you the best set of puppy eyes he can, as you giggle and offer him a bite.

He accepts the bite, as he savors the taste of beef on his taste buds. You and Prompto share the rest of the Cup Noodles till the cup is empty and you set it on the table in front of you, stomach full and satisfied.

"Whoo, I'm stuffed. My stomach is happy with me now." You pat your stomach, in happiness.

You then got up to go and throw your Cup Noodles away till you felt a hand on your wrist, preventing you from leaving. "Hey, where you going [Name]? I've only been here for a couple minutes." He said with a pout.

You looked at him, with that adorable expression on his face and silently laughed. "I need to throw the cup away or it'll attract bugs sweetie~ You know how you are around bugs."

You got him there, he released your wrist as you picked up the cup and took it into the kitchen, and threw it into the trash. After you did that, you went toward the sink to wash your hands and headed back towards Prompto.

You then sat next to him and snuggled next to him as close as possible, blushing in the process. That gives Prompto the opportunity to turn your head towards him gently. Your [e/c] irises staring into his beautiful blue ones. [Name] then leaned her face closer to his, as their lips touched and they started kissing each other passionately. 

[Name]'s hands interlock with his and, they keep kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance. They then released lips, as Prompto kissed her down her collarbone, as you lightly booped his nose and, the tips of his ears were red as he looked away from you, hiding his face from you.

You then closed your eyes and yawned, snuggling closer to Prompto as your [e/c] orbs were about to be hidden by your eyelids closing and you went to sleep against his chest.

A little tint of red was on both his cheeks, as he placed the back of his hand against one of your cheeks, as he gently lifted you into his lap, standing up with you in his arms bridal style, as he stood up and headed to yours and his bedroom. As he was walking towards the stairs, you snuggled closer into his chest, resting your face into the crook of his neck. 

He then gave you a quick kiss on the forehead, as he walked upstairs with you in his protective arms. Man, you were lucky to have a boyfriend like Prompto.


End file.
